


Grasp

by rasberrytears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: This is basically a vent fic. Please take the warnings seriously.  Basically, Logan is stuck in an abusive relationship with a woman named Daisy. Daisy is pushy and terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

Grasp Part 1

Daisy wrapped her arm around Logan's shoulders, whispering into his ear, "So how long do you insist on putting this off?"

Logan took a shuddered breath. He knew he couldn't tell Daisy he wasn't interested in that sort of thing, the last time... well, he doesn't like to think about that. 

"The tenth date? I like to really know someone before I...do...that." 

Daisy's grip became slightly tighter, and she let out a frustrated breath, Logan knew the date would be pushed up, but Daisy seemed to accept it for now, because she answered with a grin, "That's adorable. Of course, we won't have sex until the tenth date." And with that, she pulled Logan into a slobbery kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

The next day she had come home from work in a sour mood. "Logan, I'm sad. Do you have any cute math things you could say to cheer me up?" 

"Um... Fractions. They tend to add together to create something different. Friendships and other relationships tend to work like that. You add two fractions together, and you get something new!" 

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, "You know...those other so called 'friends' don't appreciate how smart you are." Daisy puts her hand on Logan's cheek, "But I do." 

"Everyone else just talks over you, don't they?" Logan looked down. 

"I don't ignore you though." She pulls his face up so he's looking her in the eyes. "I never ignore you. I love all your strange quirks. And I love you, because you are so beautiful. Do you think I'm beautiful?" 

"Yes. You're very beautiful." In reality, Daisy looked like a witch from those silly drawings he always sees, with warts and blocky features. But Daisy was nice to him, so of course he agreed. She was the only one who truly listened. 

It wasn't until the end of their fourth date, before Daisy decided to bump up the date Logan had set. They had returned to Logan's house, which Daisy had basically moved into after the second date. 

They sat on the couch, and she began running her fingers up and down Logan's chest. 

"You know... We could always have sex now. Or we don't have to go too far. We'll just take off our shirts. You have seen me naked. Why can't I see you?" Logan had seen Daisy naked. She insisted on dressing in front of him. 

"I-" 

"Can I at least see you in just boxers?" She gave him a pleading look. He didn't want to upset her, and it was only fair, right?" 

"Okay." He stripped off his clothes into he was only in his boxers, just like she had asked. 

He stood there awkwardly as she looked at him hungrily. "Can I-put my clothes back on?" 

She sighed, "Of course." She smirked, "Can I help you get dressed?" 

"Uh.. I'm good." He smiled sheepishly. 

Logan slowly began distancing himself from his friends, convinced that they didn't care for him. 

He owed Daisy, because she loved him. Nobody else loved Logan. So he would make her happy, because she made him happy. 

"You love me, don't you?" She whispered in his ear as they were laying on his bed. "Can't you do this one thing for me? I've always supported what you want to do. I even agreed to marry you." 

They weren't married, they weren't even really engaged but she constantly brought up the concept of them getting married, until he had just agreed he was planning a proposal. He knew at some point he was going to have to actually propose, because it wasn't like they would ever break up. It would hurt her, even worse, it would shatter him. Who else does he have? Virgil, Patton, and Roman have all seemed to stop talking to him. 

It was ridiculous, wanting to leave her. Even thinking about leaving her made him feel guilty. 

She pushed her hand down his pants until she was cupping his cheek, she started to move her hand further. 

Logan jumped up. "What time is it? I have work soon." 

Daisy sighed and sat up. Truth is, Logan didn't need to go to work for another two hours, but he was desperate for any excuse. He would eventually have to have sex with her, but he was willing to prolong it for as long as he could. 

Patton showed up at Logan's work. 

"Logan... We haven't seen you in months... I've seen that woman-Daisy, she was so insistent that I wasn't allowed to talk to you. She was always around you, it was impossible to get to you. Please come home with me. Or at least let me walk you home." 

"I-You guys hate me... She told me, you don't listen, or care..." 

Patton's eyes became watery. "Of course we care. Come home with me, and I'll bring you home tomorrow. We can figure things out from there." Logan didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of throwing a wrench in everything that had been his plans. Change was...scary. 

"Okay." But he was also ashamed to admit he was secretly looking for a way out. 

Patton beamed at him. "I'll stay here until the end of your shift!"


	2. Chapter 2

Patton sent Virgil to get Roman and go over to their house, so that they would all be there when he and Logan arrived. 

The entire walk there, Logan was silent, and he kept his head down. When they walked in the door, he seemed to tense up. "This...was a bad idea. I'm sorry Patton, but I really should be going home." 

Logan turned around, intending to leave, but Roman grabbed his wrist gently. 

"Wait." He let go, and Logan turned to face him. "Please don't. Somewhere in your big genius brain, you have to know that she isn't healthy. I mean, she keeps us from you, and forces you to isolate yourself. I can only imagine what other things she is doing. Please, just stay long enough for us to talk through this." 

Logan looks into Roman's eyes and sees pleading, but not the Daisy kind of pleading, hers always has a sinister undertone, Roman looks...fearful. Why is he so afraid? 

"Alright, just long enough for a quick discussion, and then I must be heading out." Roman smiles in relief. 

Virgil motions for everyone to sit on the couch, because standing and talking just looks awkward. 

Virgil is the first one to speak up, once they are all seated.  "Has Daisy ever...forced you to do something?" He desperately hoped he was wrong, but a lot of rapists and abusers isolate their victim. Logan at least didn't seem to have any bruises. 

Logan took a sharp breath in, and dug his nails into his thighs. "N-nothing big. Just... She likes sex. And she does so much for me, listening to me ramble about math and science, I should pay her back with something, right?" 

Patton launched himself at Logan, encasing him in a hug. "You don't owe anyone anything, okay? You should NEVER have sex out of obligation. Does she even ask consent?"

"O-of course she does. It's just that it's usually after she's got her hand down my pants." He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but it was obvious he had, because Roman's fist was clenched tightly and Patton and Virgil were both crying. 

"It really wasn't a big deal, it was nothing, I'm fine, see?"

"Has she hit you?" Roman's voice startled Logan. 

"I-well o-only once and she apologized and then they were only threats because I didn't keep testing her and I really shouldn't have pushed her to hit me in the first place so really it was my fault and-!" He started hyperventilating, and tears started running down his face. 

"Hey, hey, Logan, breath with me, okay?" Virgil said, and began counting in and out. 

It took 10 minutes to get Logan's breathing back to normal, but he was still shaking. Patton brought him a glass of water and helped him drink it. 

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Logan's voice was barely a whisper, and it was so shaky it broke Patton's heart. 

"Shh... It's okay. You just need to lay down and rest for right now, okay?" 

"O-okay." Patton helped him lay down on the couch. 

"I'm going to kill that witch." Roman declared, once they had moved to the kitchen to talk. 

"Agreed." Patton had said, spooking the other two because...they really had never thought Patton capable of such hatred. "But for now... We need to stay with Logan. We can deal with Daisy in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke up panicking. He had fallen asleep and now the sun was peeking in through the windows. Patton must have noticed because he came over to calm him down. 

"Hey, don't worry, you're okay. I made breakfast, come sit with us." Patton's voice was so soft, how could Logan have ever thought bad of him? 

Patton bent down to give him a hug, he seemed to have started crying because now his face was wet. 

"You're okay, you're okay. Let's eat some breakfast, okay?"

Logan nodded. 

They ate in silence, the others casting worried glances at Logan every now and then. 

Logan finished his breakfast and stood up. "Listen, I appreciate your hospitality but I really must be going." He was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, not quite making eye contact. 

"At least let me walk you home, so I know you're safe." Roman didn't plan to just leave him with that thing. 

"I-alright. Sure." 

The walk home was full of Roman marveling about all the balls and plays he had attended. When they reached the door, Logan put his and on it and it was snatched open by Daisy. 

"Where were-" She looked at Roman, and grabbed Logan's bicep pulling him roughly into the house.  

"I told you to stay away from him. He's mine. He isn't allowed to love anyone but me." She snarled at Roman, clenching her fists. 

"You don't deserve love if you treat someone this way." 

She yanked Logan by the arm again, and slammed him into the wall, making sure Roman could see every movement. Then she pressed against his back, and gave Roman a twisted grin. "The longer you stay here, the more I'm going to hurt him. You wouldn't want that, would you?" 

Logan started trembling, and Roman decided it was time to take action. He pulled out his sword and swiftly stabbed her in the gut. He left her to bleed as he checked to make sure Logan was okay. 

"I'm alright..." 

"Why don't you grab your stuff and we can go back to Patton's house, okay? I'll help you carry everything." Logan nodded. 

They loaded a cart with all of Logan's books and clothes. As they were walking out the door, Daisy grabbed for Logan's ankle, still just barely alive. Roman quickly cut her hand off, and she fell to the floor, finally gone. 

Roman opened the door to Patton and Virgil's home, "We're back! Do you guys have a spare bedroom?!" 

Patton rushed into the room and pulled Logan into a tight hug, "Oh thank the gods." He pulled back and wiped away tears. "Yes, yes we do. And you can stay for as long as you want, okay?" He was looking softly at Logan. 

Logan only nodded. 

They all helped Logan set up his room, and ended the day with a cuddle pile in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman desperately wished killing Daisy was able to instantly fix all of Logan's problems. He ached everytime something set the other off. 

Once, he saw a purple heart sticker. Apparently Daisy had loved them so much, choosing to call purple "our color". Logan was fine until he got home, then he just shut himself in his room. They left him alone, not sure what was going on, until of course, it was time for dinner. 

"Logan? It's time for dinner!" Patton yelled down the hall. As he approached, he started hearing muffled sobs. "... Logan..?" He carefully opened the door, seeing him with his back pressed against the wall. He had his head in his hands, and he was shaking. 

"Hey, Logan? What's up kiddo?" Logan looked up as t Patton, before shoving his face back in his hands and sobbing out, "I'm sorry. I'm so ridiculous. I-I sh-shouldn't b-be b-b-b-bothering you gu-guys." 

Patton leaned down and placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. "Hey, no. You're not bothering us." 

"I am right now..." 

"No, Logan. You could never bother us. Where is this coming from?" 

"I-you had to put up with all the... Daisy stuff... And-and now she's gone but I still sometimes don't feel like she is and-you don't deserve to deal with this. You don't-you don't deserve to have to deal with me..." 

Patton's heart shattered. He gently held Logan's face, pulling it up so he could look at Patton. "Listen, you are so so important to me. And to Virgil. And to Roman. We don't 'have to deal with you', us helping you, is us loving you."

Logan nodding, seeming to calm down. 

"Now! Let's go eat some pancakes!" 

"For dinner?"

"Of course!" 

 

________________________________________________________

 

The second time it happened, they were having a simple conversation with some neighbors. Someone had offered them alcohol, and Logan had to excuse himself. 

It all came crashing down.  Everytime Daisy tried to get him drunk, or high, trying to make him 'easier'.  

He ended up on his bed, pulling the covers over his head. He couldn't get his breathing under control. And he was crying, again. He hated crying. And he hated that this was a normal occurrence now. He always cried at night. Trying to pretend that everything that happened with Daisy was over and no longer a problem was, well, exhausting. 

He needed to do something that didn't involve crying. He just had to think of what... 

\-----------

Logan had been gone for a long time. Virgil decided to go up there and talk to him. 

He opened the door to see Logan's bathroom light on, and he instantly froze. He finally got back his composure, and took tentative steps toward where Logan was. 

The sight he was met with...wasn't pretty. Logan's hand was smashed into the mirror, blood dripping down his arm. He seemed to just be standing there, twisting around his knuckles to cause more pain. 

Virgil walked to him, and slowly pulled Logan's hand away from the broken mirror. 

"Hey, we're going to clean this up, okay?" Logan nodded,  allowing Virgil to pull him back to his bed, and begin pulling out the shards of glass. 

"Hey, I know you don't want to talk about it but, was it the wine that set you off?" Logan nodded again. 

"It's-she always tried to get me drunk, or-or high..." Virgil's face twisted into one of sadness and pain, Logan didn't understand why something as stupid as him could cause a reaction like this from Patton, and now Virgil. 

"Look, I... Can you come back down stairs with me? We can have a sleepover in the living room. I don't want to leave you alone right now." 

"Alright." 

 

________________________________________________________

The third time someone saw his meltdown, it was Roman. It was just the two of them, hanging out in the living room. They were chatting about random things, when Roman made an off-hand comment about how the neighbors were probably fucking. 

Logan hated that the mention of sex reminded him of her.   He had to constantly remind himself that that wasn't sex. Nonconsensual means it was rape, but he hates that word so much. Because if he uses that word, he's a victim, and he doesn't want to be a victim. 

Logan didn't notice he was shaking until Roman pulled him into a hug. Tears began spilling out of his eyes as he hugged back. 

"It's not fair! Why? Why did she have to do this to me? Why do I have to remember it? Why are there parts of it I don't remember?" He sobbed, clutching Roman's shirt. 

"I know. It's not fair, and I don't think we'll ever get to know why..."

"But why do I have to live with it?" Roman sucked in a breath. 

"Because-because I love you. And Patton loves you, and Virgil loves you. And because you're important. It would hurt us if you died..." 

"I know, but I still hate being alive. I hate all this paranoia. It sucks." 

"I can't promise it will get better, but I can promise I will do my damnedest to make sure you end up feeling like living is okay again." 

________________________________________________________

They all stood outside the house that Daisy's body still was inside. Roman set a large stick on fire, and threw it into the flame. 

"Kinda tired seeing it on my way to work every morning." Roman smiles at Logan. They all sit in silence, watching the house slowly burn.


End file.
